


mister mystery man

by anteaterrr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Good Terms???, Kinda Not Gay Sorry Y'all, Ty Is Dumb Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteaterrr/pseuds/anteaterrr
Summary: tyler is stupid and knows colour connotations. josh is tired and bored. hence these dumb ramblings.





	mister mystery man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_astronomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_astronomer/gifts).

"you know what purple is the colour of?"

josh quirked his eyebrow, slowly shaking his head. "do enlighten me, oh _intellectual_." he chuckled curiously.

tyler's answer was a simple, quick hum.

"mystery."

josh huffed out a small amused huff through his nostrils. "and you're taking this where?"

"it's fitting for you." tyler responded shortly, staring at the intricate curls of the drummer's freshly dyed hair. "you're... quiet. mysterious. _interesting_."

lightly freckled cheeks were pushed up by a wide grin, hiding josh's eyes. "yeah, sure. you're the one who writes all those deep lyrics."

"you're the spooky one that rarely talks. they all want to know you. ins and outs, darks and lights, heart and soul."

"touché."

the two lingered in the silence for a while, just basking in the aftershow sweatiness. the blood roaring, the ears ringing. it still felt like bass was wracking their systems, and josh could swear he still heard crowd screams.

"what am i to you, _mister mystery man?_" tyler blurted suddenly, catching joshua off guard with his wonky phrasing. that's not something he'd usually do unless this had been playing on his mind. tyler was careful and thoughtful. everything he did was lovingly, but with precision in mind. that burst of ungraceful sounds was the opposite of that. it was everything that tyler was not.

josh's eyes were wide. "well, your best friend, for a start." he murmured, tilting his head. "your colleague, your business partner, your right hand man, your therapist, your ex-lover... did that fill y'in?"

"ew. i forgot we dated." he giggled. "that was a bad idea. we work way better as buds." 

"yeah we do. ...so, uh, taco bell dinner?"

"you read my mind. how... mysterious."

"shut up, stupid. let's clog our arteries before jenna rips our heads off our shoulders."


End file.
